We are Alores, Kuroshitsuji
by The-A-squad
Summary: In the eyes of Ciel, Alois, and their butlers. "Alice" and "Emma" are just two human maids working for their "Misstress" Norrie. Little did they know that its all an act. There is a reason why there here, but if they found out the worst could happen.


We are Alores, Kuroshitsuji

**A/N:** Hey there! I hope you guys enjoy this little "Tit Bit" of a story I have here! Lol.

...

…I'm so awkward at intros… mental cry.

(**A/N** 2): AH! So sorry for the teribble summary I wrote! I couldn't write all that I need to. So, I left it there all crappy and sh*t.. -_-'. So heres a better one!

**Summary: Both the Phantomhive and Trancy households seem to think that "Alice" and "Emma" are just two ordinary, HUMAN, maids working for their Misstress Norrie. Though in reality, its all an act. Alice and Emma are not just two worthless humans, oh no, and Norrie isn't their "Missress" at all! These girls are here on a mission, to protect the Earls of the Phantomhive and Trancy enstates. But it did help in a way for them to think that. For if both Ciel and Alois found out who they were and what they did for a living.. then all hell would break loose!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not, under any circumstances, own Kuroshitsuji! I only own the plot and my Oc's. I am also sorry if Ciel or Sebastian are in any way Occ.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

It all started with war. Death and war.

Our world, Neverra, was peaceful, beautiful. It was place of warmth and comfort where everyone was welcomed, human or not. But all that changed when the Night Walkers attacked our beloved village. Fire was everywhere, people where dropping dead left and right. Many of our people were tortured, raped, or even murdered.

I los- no. WE lost many of our loved ones in this war, including HER. The only person in this world that was willing to take us in even when times were hard had left us. Our house had been destroyed and laying there in the, dirt and gravel, I had truly believed that it indeed was the end for me and my family. That is, until they came.

Running towards us wearing silver, shining, armor came the Alores. One of them picked me up bridal style, making sure not to damage my already wounded shoulder. While some the other Alores helped get Nika, Norrie, Amber, and Jay out of the rubble. They took us in and healed us helped us regain our strength. Then eventually they trained us.

Even though they trained us in all the necessary abilities of fighting, Swordsmen ship, Magic, Healing, and the power to bend the elements of nature. We were all experts in one specific category. Me being the expert in swordsman ship and fire, Nika in healing, Norrie in magic and water, Amber in magic, and Jay in swordsman ship and (later) seduction.

So from that day onward we were set out to do missions. We traveled from world to world making sure that the path of each world's destiny was not to be disrupted. We fought and killed anything and everything that was treated as a threat to any worlds future. Everything was going smoothly. We prevailed in every mission we have ever been on and did little things on the side.

It didn't last for long though. As soon as everything was getting back to normal, the Night walkers came back. Though the monsters they sent were weak easy to kill with just one hit from a sword. Everyone in Neverra began to panic. Rumors of the Night walkers preparing for another war soon spread. People say that they were after something of great power, something they couldn't obtain from the last war. At that time we Alores were busier than ever, we had soon found out that the Night walkers had found a way to infiltrate other worlds and were terrorizing them.

Little did I know that here at this very point in time is where our story begins.

Yes another war will happen but when that war comes it will bring along the lives of many.

It will all begin with us traveling to the world of a certain blue-eyed Earl and his demonic butler. They both, along with another Earl and his butler, will be the first victims of the Night walkers.

Next, will be the lives of a certain couple. That couple consisting of one that drinks blood and one that is human. Both serving a purpose in the Night walker's plans. Both also in need of protection.

The third one will be the most important out of all of them. Here we will meet a white-haired devil hunter clad in red. He and his friends will be the last victims of this war but will hopefully follow his father's footsteps and help us win this war.

But this will not be the end; in the deep, dark, blue depths of the ocean lies a city. A city full of darkness and sin where light penatrates nothing. Beings of darkness roam the area looking for something known as ADAM. This is the beginning; this is the place that had started everything! And later did I find out, that this place was also the beginning of my life.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, yes I know confusing right? Well everything will make perfect sense later on! So did you enjoy it? Did you love it? Like it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews! Lawl. I hope you guys had as much fun reading it as much as I had writing it!

Ciao! ~ Don't forget to review! Luv ya!


End file.
